


you make it sound easy

by ideare



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Link, Mind Control, Physical Abuse, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: murphy just wants to build a nation where he has complete psychic control over everyone. and honestly — in a zombie infested world where his bite can make you immune to the virus — what's so wrong about that?





	you make it sound easy

> murphy is the sole survivor of a clinical trial for a zombie vaccination. he soon discovers that his bites stop people from turning, and keeps them safe from the zombies. and best of all? he gains control over everyone he bites.  
>   
>  empowered with this new knowledge, murphy sets out to create a new nation from the collapse of the old world — a nation of blends, immune to the zombie virus and subject to murphy's every will. who couldn't possibly want murphy's nation to exist?

**Author's Note:**

> 'bites' fill for the may amnesty challenge at [h/c bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/).


End file.
